brother_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Reese Figgenbottom
Reese Figgenbottom (born 1996) is a shapeshifter main character in Brother, Brother. She is part of the Elite Force, operating as the vigilante “Shape”. Currently, she is in a relationship with Chase Davenport. After surviving the big war, she shapeshifted into various forms to spy on the team. It would be meeting Oliver and Fletcher again while their friends had become horrible monsters that started Reese’s path to redemption. She has come to view Oliver and Fletcher as brothers. Despite his multiple deaths to save her and her surviving brother, Angus, Reese still harbors great animosity for her father, Roddissus. Biography Reese was born in 1996 to Roddissius Figgenbottom and an unnamed woman who was not the same as Roman and Riker's mother. Reese grew up with just a father, and he served as an idol to her with his superheroics. However, from an early age, Reese felt her shapeshifting was being wasted, and began to use her extensive power as a way to manipulate her siblings. She also loved pranking her father by shapeshifting into each of her siblings. But everything changed after Roddissius lost his powers. He convinced his kids to be villains, Reese included. Personality Initially, Reese came across as ruthless, manipulative, deceptive, cunning, arrogant about her powers, and coldblooded, showing little to no remorse for her actions such as injuring Douglas. Her only love and loyalty was for her father, Rodissius, and treated her siblings with the tough love needed by him. She would only be a "friend" with anyone she turned to the dark side, such as Chase, and even then, it was to ensure her father's survival. After her father's defeat at the hands of the Elite Force and deaths of all her siblings, Reese did feel an inner sadness, but managed to combat it by going into hiding. It would be Ms. Termination's accidental spell over the whole continent that would finally teach Reese the meaning of fear. Fleeing into the sky, she took on the form of a cloud, and after being sat upon by Fletcher, Oliver, Sander, and Olive, revealed herself, having been somewhat heartbroken by their stories. She became more loving after meeting her brother, Angus, who trained her for 6 months, during which she also became a much more confident, disciplined, emotionally stronger person and can physically fend for herself as well, even calling Angus "brother", although it made him uncomfortable at first. However, she has also become manipulative in lying about not knowing Angus, his training her and avoiding any conversations about him with Fletcher and Chyna. Reese is a capable fighter as she is able to act quickly and decisively when cornered. Later on, when Thea finally learns of Oliver's identity as the Arrow, she showed great maturity in accepting her half-brother's vigilante identity, she went back to looking up to him and gracefully praised him for all of the lives he'd saved, for all the good he'd done for Starling City, knowing everything he did was to protect her. However, when Reese learns from Oliver that Roddissius ordered Ms. Termination to drug and brainwash her in order to kill Bree, Reese is devastated. She is beyond horrified at what she was forced to do. She begins to unravel, holding Ms. Gross at gunpoint, and viciously turns against Roddissius. When faced against The Annihilators, Reese arranges for them to kidnap Roddissius so he faces justice. When Oliver points out she will feel guilty for what she did, she tried to brush this off, however, her conscience catches up with her. Reese realizes she tried to have her own father killed while wracked with guilt over Bree and coming to regret every decision she's made in her life. She even attempts suicide. When Oliver returns with Roddissius, Reese feels remorse for what she did to her father, but covered it up, when she said she would turn him over to the league all over again. She laments she doesn't know what she's doing, who she is anymore. After being revived by Jordan's Pit (after she was nearly killed by Ms. Termination), her rebirth appeared to have undone her redemption. She had a much more actionable persona as well as a dark sense of honor. She feels responsible for Oliver, Olive, and Sander joining The Annihilators. When Oliver was supposedly brainwashed and had Fletcher at sword-point, she shape-shifted into a knife and stabbed him in the arm and threatened him the next would be in his eye. When Chase decides to end their relationship, as well as leaving her his suit, she accepts it and is inspired to assume her own mantle joining the EF and operate as a superhero under the name Shape. After six months of being on the team, the side effects of the Pit's waters started to take effect, Reese returned to an aggressive, bloodthirsdty, unstable, unpredictable personality, but was eventually cured. In spite of her redemption, she is still extremely critical of Roddissius putting an innocent child's (Aubree's) life in danger when she did exactly the same thing when threatening the life of the Annihilator's father. Although her motive was to stop him from killing Angus, Reese still had no right to threaten the life of an innocent child - this awakened her to the notion that she is more like her father than she initially realized and quit the EF. Reese has no sense of morality, pushing reasonable boundaries; such as when she framed some woman for plagiarism simply because of her dislike for the latter as a reporter or when she revealed that she had evidence to prove that Oliver is the superhero running the Elite Force, a scheme which resulted not only in the reporter losing her job, but her life and reputation being ruined. Reese tried to justify this act by the incentive of protecting Angus, only for him to cruelly criticize Reese's actions. Reese is short-sighted, as she is incapable of seeing the larger picture.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Former Villains